Today, it is not uncommon for a single household to have several televisions throughout the home. Some are in basements, others are in bedrooms, and some are even in bathrooms. To distribute signals to all of these televisions, a typical home may have a significant amount of coaxial cable or optical lines and splitters to take a single input and distribute it throughout the various rooms in the house.
The varying lines and splits, however, create a problem. Although they allow users to have connections throughout their home, the varying splits and lines mean that the various connections have different levels of signal clarity and power. Some locations, such as those that are the farthest from the initial entry point or ones that have one or more splitters between them and the initial entry point, may suffer from significant signal loss between their connection and the initial entry point. In some situations, the signal loss is so severe that certain frequencies become unusable for upstream transmission or downstream reception. The solution is typically either a signal boosting device, or a rewiring of the home, and in some cases these alternatives are undesirable and costly.
There remains a need for offering users the signals and services they want, and in the locations they want.